With the rapid growth of the economy, vehicle population keeps on increasing, and the number of parking lots increases accordingly and the sizes thereof continuously increase. A large parking lot located in a place with large flows of people, on the one hand meets the need of driving and safely parking vehicles, but on the other hand makes the user easy to get lost therein because of the huge size of the site and the complex building structure. For example, when the user enters the parking lot, he/she cannot find an empty parking space.
A relevant method for positioning a parking space can give the user an identification of an empty parking space when entering the parking lot to park, by installing parking cameras in the parking lot. Specifically, statuses of respective parking spaces in the entire parking lot can be displayed on the user's mobile terminal, so that the user can select one empty parking space.
A parking camera is a monitoring camera installed in front of the parking space to photograph the status of the parking space. Specifically, it can be used to monitor whether every parking space is an empty parking space or not.
The method for positioning a parking space described above can only inform the user of the identification of the empty parking space that the user wants to find, and cannot tell the user how to reach the empty parking space or inform the user of his/her current position. In a large parking lot, even if the user knows the identification of the empty parking space, it is difficult for the user to find the empty parking space. Therefore, how to provide the user with accurate navigation information to make him find the empty parking space in a large parking lot quickly is a problem to be solved.